Thebes
by Idlesana
Summary: The little sanity he has left keeps slipping through his fingers whenever Naruto is near. -MinaNaru-
1. Dreaming

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

This is a series of MinaNaru drabbles that I spontaneously did to amuse my friend. They started off as completely random but slowly a story developed and the chapters grew longer and longer. It's still in progress though. I hope you enjoy, heh.

Warning: **FatherxSon** usually means that it's **incest**. Oh, and **homosexuality**. What a nasty combination. That's why we love it so much. XD

* * *

" Dad..." the voices echo in the room_._

"Dad." the echo repeats and repeats.

"Dad!" it reaches the edges of the white walls that surround his reality, breaking them and pushing him back to consciousness.

"About time you woke up." Naruto's head is just above his, looking down at him with nothing but mockery. His son turns around and walks back into the kitchen, leaving him to lie on the bed, still trying to adjust to the new reality.

(And Minato closes his eyes as he sees the back of his son, but it only provides him pictures of that same back being covered in his cum.)

Maybe mockery was what this old man deserved for wanting to drag out those dirty, dirty dreams.

* * *

_To Be Continued..._


	2. Bleeding

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Warning: Still incest between a father and his son.

* * *

They look at him weirdly when he says "because I said so."

They leave without a sound and then it's just him and Naruto. His son is avoiding eye contact, clutching the mission report in his hand.

"How did that happen?" Naruto flinches and then answers with silence. A drop of blood falls down on the floor.

"It just did." he finally says when he takes a step towards him. A glance is offered and he has to lick his lips because the scent of weariness and hard work still clings onto his son.

And he raises his hand and touches the bleeding on Naruto's forehead. It makes the boy turn his head away in shame and he takes this opportunity to lick the blood on his fingers.

"Just be careful next time."

Naruto gives him a bright smile, squinting his eyes so that the blood won't get into them.

(And Minato mutters "cock tease" when Naruto steps out of the door. Next time, the boy might not be so safe around him.)

* * *

_To Be Continued..._


	3. Raining

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Warning: Still incest between a father and his son.

* * *

It keeps raining and raining and he curses a lot when the day is over and he has to go home drenched.

The door opens and the water hits the wooden floor and drying it up is the furthest from his mind. Naruto is on his way from a room to another, and sees him as he passes the hallway.

"What the hell? Ever heard of an umbrella before?" the laughing words tickle his frozen body. He responds with a sullen look and flips droplets of water at his son when he comes closer with a towel in hand.

It only provides more laughter and "way to be mature" is said, so he forces Naruto against the wall and presses himself against his son.

The water takes a hold of the clothes his son is wearing and he smirks "Made you wet, didn't I?"

(Letting go of Naruto is hard because the darkness of the hallway isn't enough to hide his son's heated cheeks.)

"Yeah, you did." Naruto whispers when he is already going towards the bathroom.

(And in the morning, Minato couldn't explain that the blood on his hand came from keeping his mouth from releasing sinful sounds.)

* * *

_To Be Continued..._


	4. Insanity

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Warning: _Still_ incest between a father and his son.

* * *

The workload is piling up and leaves him absentminded. The blur of voices vanish from his reality and people say that he is like the walking dead.

And he realizes that that might not be so far from the truth, because the shirt he is wearing has been on him for a week now.

He wanders towards the bathroom in search for something fresh, only to get annoyed by the door that does not open. The wood lets out a crushing cry when he kicks it in, stepping inside the steam filled room.

"Dad!?" Naruto pushes the shower curtains out of the way as he looks at him, eyes wide from utter surprise.

He turns slowly to look at his unclothed son and lowers the hand that holds the fresh piece of cloth he had been looking for. The sound of running water never stops.

"I told you that working so hard will make you insane." it makes him laugh a bit, because it sounds kind of funny. The water hits Naruto again when he takes a step back.

(And Minato's mind keeps repeating "no, no, _you_ make me insane.")

Naruto's back is against the wall, his eyes going between the dark bags under his eyes and the hand that rests beside his head.

"I'm tired." The water hits his fully clothed body as he leans in closer to his son, lips almost, almost touching.

And his breath ghosts over Naruto's skin as he moves his head onto his neck.

"I'm so, so tired."

Naruto only gulps and nods and does nothing at all.

(And Minato can only barely remember how Naruto continued doing nothing at all when he had his first bite.)

* * *

_To Be Continued..._

See? It's getting longer XD (just a little bit)


	5. Confessing

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

This one has three parts. I just didn't feel like giving them all their own chapter. And thank you **Shiruy** for helping me out so much! :D

Info time! Oedipus was the king of _Thebes_. I thought it would be a fitting name for this story because of the incest and all. And Minato being the King of Konoha, hurhur. x3

* * *

It feels like there's a parasite inside his head, trying to eat the little sanity that still remains. He knows that pulling it out will be painful, but it's better than letting it consume him whole.

And so, as he watches the back of his son, the words slip through his defenses without any effort.

"I love you, son."

Naruto turns around and only smiles, shifting the backpack to lay more comfortably on his shoulder.

"It's just a week long mission, I'll be back before you know it."

The door closes and Minato stands in the hallway, alone.

(Being good at killing has eaten Minato's ability to interact with the living. And he whispers "you misunderstood" at the empty walls. )

An hour later, his personal ANBU guards come in and find their Hokage still standing in the hallway, staring at the door.

--

Jiraiya's hold on his cup is strong still, even after consuming ridiculous amounts of that intoxicating liquid. He laughs a lot and it reddens his cheeks.

He sits beside him, his own glass still remaining untouched.

"You need to get laid, Minato!" Jiraiya says in an unnecessary loud voice as he ogles the passing females. He only sighs and keeps staring at the darkened sky.

"So you keep telling me." the tone used is a mixture of boredom and annoyance. It does nothing to get Jiraiya off his case and the old man only leans closer to him, a glint in his eye.

"So tell me. Anyone in mind?" the alcohol stained breath hits his nose and he turns to look at his sensei with a blank face.

"Naruto." he responds without the slightest hesitation or change in his facial expression. Even though saying his son's name makes the old man's whole body still, the drunken smile doesn't vanish.

Jiraiya only stares and snorts and mutters "and he cracks a joke" before gulping down the little that is left of the once full cup.

"Fine, fine. Be that way. Just know that sex is great and I-" Jiraiya keeps talking as he stands up and stretches his long body contently, his bones letting out sounds of cracking approval "-will never understand how you can be so willing to give it up."

He notices how painfully obvious it is that Jiraiya doesn't even glance at his direction and just leaves him to sit there. Women let out high pitched screams when his teacher starts to chase after them.

(And Minato's ears press against his skull in distaste because those are not the screams he wants to hear.)

--

"Kakashi?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you have a moment? I'd like to confide in you with something."

"Uh-huh."

"I know this might be a bit shocking, but..."

"Go on."

"I think... I think that I may have feelings for Naruto."

"That's great."

"And I don't mean feelings as a father. No, wait, of course I love him as a father, but also as a... a lover?"

"I see."

"It's just that I suddenly started to have these _urges_. I want to kiss my own _son_."

"Fascinating."

"And – and it doesn't stop there, Kakashi! I've dreamed about him – _us_ so many times now. Sometimes I really have to make an effort not to jump him when we're at home."

"M-hm."

Removing the hands that have at some point crawled up to cover his shame stained face, he turns to look at his student, surprised how well Kakashi has taken his confession of immorality.

But Kakashi's face is buried in a creation of his white-haired teacher, and the man beside him says "That's nice" without even being talked to.

Just to be sure, he says "I want to fuck my son," and when the answer is another bland "Really?" a Rasengan starts to form in his hand.

Every ninja in a two mile radius feels the blast of the explosion and goes on high alert, but the women are delighted when scraps of paper start to rain down on the village like snow.

The men weep, once they recognize the remains of the unmistakable orange cover.

* * *

_To Be Continued..._

Comment if you feel like it :D


	6. Sleeping

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

And I present you with another chapter. It's getting longer!

Thank you, thank you, _thank you_ for all the reviews. x3 They're the sweet candy that keeps me writing.

And I can't thank **Shiruy** enough for beta'ing/sharing her wisdom/_forcing_ me to write. XD

* * *

He sits in the dark kitchen alone. The only thing keeping him company is the ticking of a clock. His fingers hit the table in a rhythm and every imperfect timing only manages to feed his irritation.

It does not sit well with him, his situation. People refuse to understand him, twisting his words to their own liking. And just when they got him thinking that perhaps what he is feeling is wrong, making him want to drown himself in the ocean of paper that still remain in his place of work, they force him back into this place that holds the mixture of his and his son's scent.

Perhaps he is starting to turn slightly frightening, he admits this much. Lack of sleep has never suited him well. The level of annoyance is high and the ones below him are on the edge when the strongest man in the village is like a ticking time bomb.

That being the reason they hid behind Tsunade when they made her tell him to get the hell out of the office and get some sleep.

But he can't sleep, even if his eyelids are begging to close. His mind is filled with worries and questions and it makes his head ache.

He knows that Jiraiya knows that he does not joke around like that. And he knows that the amount of respect Kakashi has for him has never allowed his student to miss a single word that leaves his mouth.

But their act of ignorant bliss has left him wondering if they silenced because his confession is just too much or if they are saying that it is okay as long as he stays quiet about it. And he frowns because something so simple is being made so complicated.

(In Minato's world, there are people he wants to protect and people he needs to kill in order to do so. It's simple and he doesn't waste time hesitating and people praise him for it. And Minato can't see how this is any different.)

"Dad, I'm home!" His son's timing in barging inside the house makes cold shivers run down his spine.

Naruto hits the lights on and stops at the kitchen entrance to stare at him. He finds his head too heavy to move and does not turn to look at his son, only closing his eyes.

"What the hell are you doing sitting in the dark?"

His only response is "Nothing," and having said that, he expects Naruto to just shrug and mind his own business.

But it is not in his son's nature to ignore such things, and so a grin crawls on his face and "Aren't you too old to be sulking?" leaves his mouth. After that his son takes a few steps towards him and he finds the sound of Naruto's bare feet tapping against the floor far more teasing than the just said words.

And he says "Don't come near me," both hoping that Naruto won't and wishing that he will. But he knows that both of them know that Naruto will never listen to such a thing, and the younger blond is standing right beside him, his hand coming to brush his shoulder just enough to make him snap.

It surprises them both how Naruto is suddenly forced on his back on the kitchen table, but his eyes soon gain a darker shade of blue as he feasts on the sight of his son beneath him.

("I want him," Minato's mind keeps on screaming, "I want him so badly.")

Naruto's hand is on his cheek before he has any time to go further with his intentions, stopping his head that has lowered enough to make their breaths mingle. And then Naruto smiles, rising his head to press his lips against the corner of his mouth.

"It's okay, dad. They told me you were going to be like this," Naruto says and then gathers enough strength to push his unresisting body off him, sitting on the table while he is left standing beside it, staring at his son tiredly.

He misses the "It's okay," Naruto repeats, because the kiss they just shared only manages to leave a bad taste in his mouth. It is not nearly enough to satisfy his screaming needs. And Naruto keeps on smiling as if he _gets_ it.

"You really ought to get some sleep. At this rate you'll mar your good looks." Naruto frowns and points at the wrinkles between his eyebrows to demonstrate what is going to happen to him. His son jumps down from the table and starts to go towards his bedroom, stopping at the door when he doesn't move at all.

"Are you coming?"

He raises a questioning brow and asks "You'll be sleeping with me?"

Naruto just stares at him for a while and then says "If that's what it takes to make you sleep," and comes back to him, taking his hand and dragging him into his bedroom.

And Minato can't help but let a disturbing smile grow on his face when Naruto's bare back is presented to him as his son takes his shirt off in front of him. It's like gravity is pulling him towards his son, and he stops right behind him, pressing his still grinning lips on Naruto's shoulder.

"Dad?" Naruto asks a bit unsurely, not turning around.

He inhales deeply, concentrating more on keeping his hands from feeling every part of the body before him rather than what his mouth is doing to the skin it is still touching. The next few exhales make him calm down though, and he feels his son shiver when he whispers "Good night" into his ear.

It makes his son a bit hesitant to follow him when he withdraws and goes to lie on the bed, closing his eyes. But the bed finally creaks when extra weight is added and his ears can barely catch the silent "Good night," that his son wishes.

He is willing to be satisfied with that for now and tries to get lulled to sleep by the surrounding silence. But Naruto seems to be more restless than he and shifts every now and then, his tossing and turning accidentally making their feet brush together.

Even though the contact is small, it makes his heart go impossibly wild, and when Naruto does nothing to erase the contact they still have, he doesn't know what to think.

The silence continues for awhile but then Naruto pushes himself even closer, his legs and breathing so close to his skin that it's almost enough to make him insane. And it's like his body is moving on its own when he turns around to face his son, their faces so, so close to each other.

The moonlight that keeps penetrating the bedroom window is enough to reveal how Naruto bites his lip when he sneaks an arm around his son. And he relaxes his muscles because by the speeding up heart beat of the other, he feels like it is okay to keep it there for the rest of the night.

(But even if his mind keeps repeating "it's okay, it's okay," his heart refuses to calm down.)

* * *

_To Be Continued..._

Read and Review


	7. Pathetic

Disclaimer: I wash my hands clean of this shit. -sparkle-

Surprise! An update! Are you happy?

* * *

His pants feel uncomfortably tight and his mouth lets out a pathetic whimper. Naruto stands right in front of him, sporting a smile that only a devil could manage. The leather covered armrests of his chair squeak in discomfort when he tightens his hold on them, as Naruto drops onto his knees, his son's hot breath just where he has been begging it to be.

Naruto's yaw stretches open, killing the smile, and covers his cloth covered erection. It's only teasing, not nearly as good it would be without anything between Naruto's tongue and his aching cock, but the burning breaths blown through the fabric are enough to make him bang the back of his head against his chair, eyes screwed shut.

"N-Naruto..." He moans, suddenly startled how his voice alone breaks the silence of their house. It's soon followed by the sound of his zipper being undone and the front door opening.

"Dad, I'm home!" is heard all over the house.

Eyes widening in panic, he is about to make the Naruto between his legs disappear, but finds himself unable to do so because the replica of his son chooses just that moment to lick along his shaft, all the way to the top and then cover it with his whole mouth.

And he feels pathetic when his 'son' looks up at him with such smug eyes, knowing that he wants this more than anything. Maybe he deserves all of this, because only a pathetic man like him would create a replica after being unable to get the real thing.

The taste of blood threatens to fill his mouth because he has to bite back the sounds trying to crawl out of him after Naruto becomes too eager with his teeth. At the same time the real Naruto is making noises at the other end of the house, and he isn't sure if his heart is beating unbearably fast because he's afraid he'll get caught or because he's being sucked dry by his own son.

A sinful tongue roughly graces the tip of his erection and fingers press at the back of his balls, and although he manages to keep himself from screaming, he can't stop his body from jolting in his chair so hard that there's a loud sound of wood against wood.

The halt in the movement his son had been making hardly reaches his understanding anymore, and the careful "Dad?" only makes him get closer to the edge. Low chuckles vibrate on his cock, making him wonder just how did the clone he created turn out so devious.

He can hear Naruto approaching the room, and with every step taken closer, the one between his legs sucks that much harder, almost blinding his vision and forcing his intakes of breath become rare and irregular.

It's only when there's a knock on the door and another call from Naruto that he can't take it anymore and comes hard into the replicas mouth. The boy draws his head back an lets a small drop of cum fall through his full lips on purpose. One last smile and the boy is gone.

Still panting and shaking and sweating, he truly panics and the idea of leaning on his table with his head on his arms seems like a good idea.

The real Naruto turns the handle of the door and steps inside the room. It's obvious the older male is trying to pretend that he is sleeping, but his son can see him shaking still, and his nose twitches because the smell of arousal is so strong inside the room.

He can't see his son's expression from his pretending, but it almost feels like the boy is hesitating before taking a step back and closing the door without saying a word.

* * *

_To Be Continued..._

It wasn't the idea of getting caught that made him pretend, it was the idea of getting caught being so pathetic. Though I don't think he was being pathetic. I think it was hot! xD

Makes me wonder how a man feels fucking one of those blow-me-up dolls. Clones are way better!

Anyway. After this, one more chapter! And then another one! So that would make it two. Yay. I am excited.

Uh, read and review, please?


	8. Finally

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters used in this story. Not a single one. Yes.

SMUTSIEZ!!

Holy shit, dudes! I've never written something this porny. xD Aah, I'm sooo sorry. (about what..?)

Uh, I have this this habit of making stupid little rules when I start writing. For this one it was "don't use Minato's name unless it's being spoken or (inside these things)" and I know it's annoying and confusing to read Minato as 'Him' all the time. But rules like these prevent me from getting bored of writing, so you'll have to deal with it. xD

And so!

**Warning:** Incest father/son porno ahead. ;u;

* * *

Only in the morning does it occur to him that their walls aren't exactly soundproof, and that if anyone can recognize the sound of a shadow clone popping out of existence, it's Naruto.

So like a child who has done a naughty deed, he awaits for judgment from his son who is sitting at the other side of the breakfast table. But the boy doesn't say anything, just sits there and has some of the poorly cooked rice they try to eat morning after morning.

Although he is known to be as fast as a flash, he is also good at waiting. And so he manages to wait five more minutes, but when Naruto is persistent to keep his silence, his hasty side gets the better of his patience and he takes the initiative and speaks out, because waiting for judgment is pure torture to those who have wronged.

"I had a shadow clone suck me off last night," he says and does not look at his son, finding the not judging lumps of rice more interesting to look at.

Naruto stops trying to poke a way through the food to get some on his spoon, but does not raise his head to look at him. "I kinda figured."

Having prepared to be laughed at or at least be victim of major mockery, he is a bit disappointed when Naruto continues the silence where he had left it off.

"Is that all?"

Abandoning the spoon, Naruto leans against his arm and watches him, saying "Who did you make it look like?" just to keep up a casual conversation.

And he turns away from his plate of inedible breakfast to look at his son instead, and speaks the truth. "You." Because it's not a thing he has ever lied about.

Then they just stare and nothing is said, even Naruto's face remaining blank of any emotion.

"Why me?" Naruto then asks, surprising him by not taking it as a joke like their white-haired teacher had.

"Because I love you," he answers, simple and clear. Naruto just stares a while longer, then shrugs and returns to his breakfast.

And he feels so frustrated because this was not the reaction he had expected. A shocked gasp, maybe. Disgust, more likely. His son is not playing fair, not fair at all.

"I want to fuck you," he says, and there is no way he can make his desires more clear than that.

But Naruto snorts and asks "Don't you mean '_make love to_'?"

By now he's pleading. Begging and whining like a child because right now Naruto is flaunting right in front of him, not rejecting but not accepting either. There's not much saliva left in his dry mouth, and when he swallows, it's painful.

"So will you?"

His son's blue eyes are suddenly staring right into his, making him feel both hot and cold at the same time. And then the boy smiles like he is a thing to be pitied. "Might as well."

He's aware that his mouth is left slightly ajar and that if not for the lack of saliva, he'd be drooling by now. Naruto ignores this and stands up from the table, walking past him into the direction of his bedroom, stopping at the door only to ask "Aren't you coming?"

A bit clumsily, he gets up as well, the chair falling on to the floor as he does so. Then he makes his way into the bedroom as well, in a complete daze because he's not sure what is going on and what is about to happen.

He finds Naruto standing beside his well-made bed, the teen's arms crossed and an expecting look on his features. "Well?" his son demands, one eyebrow raised as if all this is becoming a bore already.

It's far from a turn on, and he feels awkward if anything. One reason he fell for his son was because of his passion and there is none of it here right now. The boy makes him feel like a rotten old man and the difference between fantasy and reality is like he's even farther away from his goal than he was the day he realized he had feelings for his son.

"W-why are you doing this, Naruto?" he asks, not even trying to conceal the desperation in his voice.

And his son just gives him a look before opening his witty mouth. "Because sex feels good, right?"

His shoulders slump a bit at hearing that answer. Just because it feels good is not a reason enough to sleep with your father. He's about to say this but then Naruto continues.

"And because I love dad."

His heart can't contain the excitement of hearing those words and it's suddenly beating so fast that for a moment its beat is the only thing he hears. Already somewhat convinced it's okay to screw the brains out of the boy, he takes a step forward to erase space between them.

Being happy makes him talkative and he asks "What kind of love?" while smiling.

Naruto stands still and does nothing to stop his advancing. The boy shrugs at his question and speaks "Just... love."

Like a child loves a parent, like a lover loves a lover, like a cat loves the one providing food for it. To be honest, he wouldn't give a shit. Not at this moment. Naruto had accepted him and by now the boy was buried in his arms in a tight hug so that he could not escape.

And he couldn't stop smiling or breathing the scent of his son's hair. Naruto, on the other hand, has lost his previous nerve. There is no way for the boy to hide his trembling while being held so tightly and he has to pull away from his son a bit to read the expression on his face.

He sees cheeks flushed red and eyes looking elsewhere, not sure what to do. And he lets out a snort because Naruto had been so sure of himself just seconds ago.

"All bark and no bite, I see."

Annoyance is the look he being given and then Naruto's head is pressed against his shoulder, teeth sharper than normal pressing hard against his skin.

(Minato is not sure if Naruto meant it to be painful or pleasurable, but his mind screams "Fuck!" because it feels like both.)

Naruto sucks and bites and it makes him feel like there is too little blood left in his mind to think clearly and so he acts on instinct, tearing his son away from his neck and making them both fall down on the bed.

But despite having the air knocked out of him by his heavier body, Naruto's hands are already clutching his hair and pulling his head down into a clumsy kiss. And he bites those young and soft lips out of resentment because the boy makes him feel so old and slow.

Naruto's response is to push a thigh between his legs, and this is when they both realize just how excited he is. Naruto rubs and feels, and he pulls away from those lips just enough to gasp air into his lungs. But the moment he's pulling away, Naruto is already pulling him back down, attacking his mouth while it's being held open and pushes his tongue inside.

Although he is lying on top of his son, and although in every one of his fantasies the one getting fucked was Naruto, the boy is being so forceful now. This is nothing like had imagined, but it feels like the excitement doubles when he thinks how he has to fight to gain his fantasies back from his dominating son.

The invading tongue is pressing at the back of his throat by now, and he moans into the kiss, trying to push his way into his son's mouth. The boy doesn't give way, and the battle is fully lost when he has to pull away to breathe again.

Naruto is flushed and out of breath, eyes half shut and cloudy, but his lips have twisted into a mocking smirk. This makes him growl and attack the tanned neck beneath him, his tongue feeling how blood rushes in his son's veins as he licks the skin in hopes to draw out delicious sounds.

His hands find burning hot skin beneath Naruto's shirt, and he races them up and down his son's body. There's not one spot on that tanned skin that he wants to leave untouched. Naruto's muscles react to his sliding touches by twitching and shivering.

His lips travel downwards, not caring if he kisses and licks even the fabric of Naruto's shirt as he draws nearer to the boy's chest. What finally earns him a mewl of approval, is when he reaches the chest and takes one hardened nub between his teeth. It encourages him to suck and bite harder than necessary, thinking that the harder he does this, the louder Naruto will voice himself.

And his son does not disappoint, shivering and panting enough to make him so fixated that he does not notice until he is already at the level of Naruto's navel, how the boy is forcing his head down, down and down, until his jaw can feel exactly how hard Naruto has grown.

Irritated for being the one controlled again, he raises his head to glare at his son's face. Naruto looks down on him, his hazy eyes telling him to hurry up.

He pulls the pants quickly out of the way, and then he waits just long enough for Naruto to open his mouth, just about to complain. And then he takes it all in, turning his son's demands into screams instead. Naruto's head hits the pillows and his back arches from the mattress, this movement pushing his cock further into his mouth. It makes him gag and he has to pull away, tears coming from the corner of his eyes.

It's humiliating, but Naruto is too deep in a daze to notice how he almost just suffocated his father with his dick. Quickly gathering himself, he takes the erection into his mouth again, pressing it to the roof of his mouth with his tongue, not caring how his scraping teeth make Naruto scream louder and louder.

(Minato is not sure if he's thinking '_someone might hear_' or '_let them hear_.')

"D-dad..." Naruto pleads, but he does not find the mercy in himself to grant his son his release. He pulls away so that not one patch of skin is touching each other, and smiles like a sick bastard at the sight of the hot and shivering teen on his bed.

There's lubrication hidden in the drawer of the bedside table, just like there is in every corner of the house and even in his office. Thinking back, he feels kind of pathetic, but now as he reaches for it and coats his fingers, he can only thank his desperation.

Naruto has calmed down when he turns back to him, though the boy is slightly out of breath and still uncomfortably hard. His own erection is making him impatient as well, and as his eyes feast on the tanned body of his son, he wants to be in already.

Careful that nothing but his middle finger is touching the boy, he pushes the digit inside. And he grins because he knows that the only things Naruto can feel are the comfort of the sheets underneath him and the intruding finger.

Convinced that it makes little difference, he's fast to push in another finger, not patient enough to keep them still and thrusting in and out in and out in a less than steady phase because his breath gets caught in his throat at the thought that his dick could be- _will_ be swallowed by that tightness.

Naruto's mouth is slightly ajar, panting but not letting out any hints of how it all feels. The hands clutching the sheets aren't giving anything away either, and so he just decides to add a third finger. The intrusion makes Naruto eyes grow wide momentarily, and he has trouble talking when the phase of thrusting is increased.

"G-get on with it," his son orders, and he can't agree more.

He gets close enough that it feels like every part of their skin is being touched, and then he thrusts in, too drowned in need to give a warning. He can't see his son from his closed eyes, but he hears the gasp being let out right next to his ear. It's painful, it must be, but so is keeping still and he lets out his own "Ah!" when he pulls out and pushes in again.

Naruto is unbelievably tight, almost painfully so, and he can't understand how the burning hot can feel so amazing. He pulls out slowly to savor the feeling, Naruto's hands coming to claw his back in what he takes as approval.

"...Dad-" he cuts his son's intake of breath in half by thrusting in hard.

"Call me Minato."

But Naruto doesn't call him anything anymore, because he starts to thrust, thrust, thrust in and out of the boy, fucking him like he did in each and every one of his fantasies. And by now he's sure it's feeling fucking fantastic, because Naruto is staring at him but not really seeing anything, his mouth open and trying to form words but the only things coming out are a mixture of moans and incoherent beginnings of words.

"H-ha... r- nh," Naruto tries, and he guesses it's an order to pound into the boy even harder. It's not possible though, not any more, but he shifts his son's legs and tries to go in deeper than possible.

There's a string of saliva falling out from the corner of Naruto's mouth which he wants to lick away so badly, but he can't get too close, because he wants to see all of this. Although his world is already spinning and vision hazy from the sounds of his son and the scent of his skin and the feel of his body, he wants to see his face when he's being fucked. And he doesn't slow down even if his hips are already feeling the strain, because he wants to see Naruto come so badly that he's willing to go on forever if he has to.

That's not necessary though, because they are both on the edge and the wild movements do nothing to prolong the violent spasms of ecstasy they are sent into a moment later. For a moment he thinks that all he can see is white, and he's not sure where the floor or ceiling is.

When he comes to, he finds himself lying on top of his son with all his weight, still inside the boy and all he can say is "Fuck."

He had closed his eyes after all.

Naruto lets out a sigh of relief, but he can't tell if it's because the sex was so good or because he decided to roll off him. His son doesn't say anything, just stares at the ceiling in a daze.

"Naruto..." he calls softly, earning his son's unfocused attention.

"Hmm?" there's a silly smile, suddenly making him feel like he hasn't kissed those lips nearly enough.

Crawling closer even though there is hardly any space between them, he throws one arm over Naruto's still heaving chest and rests his jaw on the boy's shoulder.

"Do you love me?" He feels like a giggly school girl, his chest being filled with a warm feeling. By now he was sure to mirror his son's silly smile.

"That's what I said," Naruto says airily.

"Only me?" It's a selfish question, he knows, but there is no way he wants Naruto to show this kind of love to anybody else.

"I love Jiraiya and Tsunade-baa-chan too." Is the reply and he flinches from it, trying to be disgusted of the image of Naruto being fucked by their white-haired teacher, but dismissing the thought after being incapable of denying how hot it could actually be.

"But you'll do, dad." Naruto says, not able to conceal the humor in his voice. "You'll do," he repeats in the form of a sigh and somehow he finds it enough to reassure him and spread the warmth inside him even further.

"For now."

* * *

_To Be Continued..._

Naruto says "you'll do for now" with a wicked grin on his face. Wah, how cruel of him. TuT

Uh, I was planning on writing more to the ending but I grew so bored with it that I just wanted to end it quickly. So it's omake time! Yay? :D

---

"Hey dad?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm supposed to go training, you know. And shouldn't you be at work?"

"It's okay, lets take the day off."

"It's okay?"

"Yeah. Because I'm the Hokage."

---

Way to abuse power. xD

Now, excuse me as I crawl under a rock and DIE.

(one more chapter to go!)


	9. Ending

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

It is a sea of rumors Mitarashi Anko lands in with her window crushing entrance. Ignoring the guy who complains about the shattered glass, she dives in deeper in able to get the hottest new gossip. She has been away for the longest time now, after all.

A bunch of Jounin have gathered over someone's desk and they keep talking most secretly and her curiosity raises.

"What's going on?" she asks them, only receiving some calculating looks whether they dare to include her in their conversation.

Finally someone she remembers associating with speaks, not looking her in the eye as he does so. "Just discussing the outrageous rumors going around." He then leans in a bit closer and lowers his voice more, "People keep saying that the Hokage is sleeping with his son."

This makes even the great Anko freeze for a minute and a half, because what was just said is so overwhelming that even her more than corrupted mind can't quite comprehend. But then she finds herself laughing, because really, that _is_ just too much.

"You must be fucking kidding me!"

People just shrug because they _are_ just rumors. It isn't rare to see someone trying to stain the reputation of a high status man with nasty rumors.

Anko forces herself to calm down before she chokes on her own spit and waves her hand, "If you wanna know, why not ask him?" she still chuckles a little, ignoring the silence that has landed among the Jounin in front of her.

"But geez, who'd even believe such a weird-ass rumor? Minato's such a rule obeying pussy that he'd never do such a thing." Anko continues, enjoying the attention her presence alone usually provides. "And even if he _was_ sleeping with that brat-"

"Do you have a problem with it?" It feels like a rain of ice-cold needles suddenly pierce through the skin of her back, and her breath gets caught in her throat. With slow, jerky movements, she turns around to see the Hokage himself standing there, looking rather ominous.

And she feels her hand going to rub her neck in an act to seem more innocent and dumb as to what is going on. "What?" she asks, laughing a bit awkwardly, feeling the weight of the heavy pressure Minato has laid over them with his presence.

The Hokage's previously blank face twists into the most disturbing smile she has seen in a while. He is looking down on them and the shadow that lands under his eyes makes their leader look even more frightening.

"I said do you have a problem with me sleeping with my son?" his voice is rather sweet but it only manages to make all of their skins break out in goosebumps as cold shivers keep running up and down their spines.

Her mouth a straight line, Anko shakes her head, the Jounin behind her repeating this action.

"Good," is the only thing Minato says before he continues his way to his office.

After the Hokage has closed the door behind him, a dead silence takes over the whole room. Anko has to breath in and out, in and out but it doesn't stop her hands from shaking. A drop of sweat drops on the floor and she turns around, a disturbingly wide (and so, so forced) smile on her face.

"So, anyone wanna get wasted and forget this whole thing ever happened?"

There is a rather enthusiastic "Me!" right after the question is asked, soon followed with "I want to." and other more or less mumbled answers of agreement.

(The Hokage himself continues doing his work in his office, humming a little, as if nothing had ever happened.)

* * *

-The End-

Okay, so, I know you might've expected a bit more after the last chapter but I kinda ran out of ideas. Let's just say that they had a nice fucked-up relationship for awhile, okay? xD


End file.
